


Yours, Now and Forever

by idontevenlogic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, Getting Together, Kisses, M/M, and cute, cause why not?, fluff is unnecessarily difficult to write and I dont appreciate it, smooth iwa, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenlogic/pseuds/idontevenlogic
Summary: Oikawa's stood up by his boyfriend and meets Iwaizumi Hajime, who brightens his life and helps Oikawa understand what being in love really feels like.





	Yours, Now and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I just published a fluff piece and I figured why not go ahead and upload this fluff piece I wrote who knows how long ago.

_The (unexpected) first date . . ._

Everything was perfect.

The candlelight. The warm, hunger-inducing scent of food being freshly prepared. The chatter in the restaurant was low enough for the romantic, soft piano music to be heard and set the mood. It was all up to Oikawa Tooru’s nearly impossible to meet standards of perfection. He really deserved this date, and would accept nothing less than what would make him absolutely content at the end of the evening. He had been waiting for this date for so long now, months really.

Hibiki, his boyfriend, had been busy over the past few months with some annoying group project that was supposed to last all semester. So, whenever Oikawa had attempted to schedule some plans for them to spend some quality time together, without fail, his boyfriend would come up with one excuse after the next. It had been driving Oikawa insane, really fueling his short temper, but tonight was the night that would make all the trouble, all the waiting, worth it.

Except for one, tiny little detail.

Hibiki and his sorry ass were over an hour late now.

Usually, after Oikawa had been waiting for this long, he would’ve received a phone call or a text from his boyfriend saying that the group meeting was going later than expected or that he wouldn’t be able to make dinner all together. An excuse coupled with a promise that it wouldn’t happen again.

So, here was Oikawa Tooru, sitting in a booth next to a wide, clear window with a perfect view to watch the sun dip lower and lower into the horizon and poking at his phone to see if he had gotten any a voicemail or text. Occasionally, he would glance a the entrance, trying to look disinterested, in case his boyfriend suddenly decided to make an appearance of sorts. He knew he looked pathetic, felt like it too, only ordering refills of water or the rare refill of coffee, hoping to stave off ordering the food he craved until his boyfriend showed up. He was tired from classes and a large online exam having drained him, impatient as hell, and was practically dying of hunger. He wanted some food and he wanted it _now_.

 

A waiter came by. It was the same guy every time Oikawa visited, because he always asked for the same seat (windows were romantic as fuck). He was a guy with thick eyebrows that reminded Oikawa of caterpillars. His fifth appearance of the evening gave Oikawa a sinking feeling. They were probably calling him a “poor bastard” behind his back, having madeso many reservations for himself and Hibiki here only to end up alone and leaving alone.

Politely, though, the waiter asked if Oikawa needed anything else. Just another refill of water. The waiter didn’t say anything more, possibly sensing Oikawa’s souring mood, and simply gave him hat he asked for.

Oikawa despised waiting around. It gave him too much time for intrusive, bad thoughts to creep their way in, allowing his insecurity to go wild and imagine all kinds of worst-case scenarios. For example: _Hibiki is cheating on me. Hibiki got into a car accident and is lying dead in a tree somewhere. Hibiki is bored with me and is making up the whole group project thing just so he can get time away from me. Hibiki never liked me to begin with._ It hurt to think like that but he couldn’t help it at this point. Everything just seemed to be getting in their way, even Hibiki himself, and Oikawa hated obstacles. He wanted to face things head on but his boyfriend was constantly dancing around the subject, never even giving Oikawa a chance to address the distance growing between them.

In all honesty, Oikawa had expected the idea that they were losing their spark to hurt more than it did, but it felt more like a weight was being lifted off his chest, like he wasn’t so tied down anymore.

Oikawa took another sip of his water, and decided that he didn’t need this anymore, that he didn’t deserve to have to wallow anymore. Breaking up with Hibiki was now number one on his to-do list. He was about to stand up and walk out of there with an air of confidence with he felt a hand on his shoulder and someone press a quick, fleeting kiss to his cheek. “Sorry I’m late.”

The waiters nearby perked up with surprise and excitement, but that voice didn’t belong to Hibiki.

“Um?” Oikawa started, but then he didn’t know what to say afterwards, ebbing thoroughly stunned by the attractive stranger in front of him.

He settled in the other half of the booth and huffed to himself as he took off his jacket, giving Oikawa a pleasant smile. “You didn’t order yet, did you?” He was handsome, so very, very handsome, and Oikawa just managed to stop himself from drooling at the sight of the sculpted marble that was his arms. His eyes were virescent, emeralds, and his skin was a rich tawny.

“No? I didn’t order yet?” Oikawa stumbled, miraculously without his voice crackling like a prepubescent boy having his first crush. Oddly, he felt compelled to grab a menu and start going through it. It was a mistake. Everything looked to good to be true, an he was extremely hungry. That chocolate cake in the dessert section would be wonders right now.

“Good, because I’m starving.” The stranger picked up the other menu and started leafing through it. He glanced up at Oikawa and asked, while giving a deep, rick chuckle at Oikawa’s befuddled expression, “You were waiting for a date, right? Well, I’m Iwaizumi Hajime, your date for the evening, if you’ll have me.”

“Smooth,” Oikawa complimented, raising an eyebrow. “So, why are you really here?”

Iwaizumi Hajime scratched the back of his neck, bashfully. “I guess I’m not smooth enough to fool you,” he replied. “I just finished up my shift here and decided to give you some company is all. You’ve been waiting here over an hour, haven’t you?”

“So, this is completely out of pity and not because of my stunning good looks?” Oikawa teased, allowing a sly smirk to paint his lips as he rested his arms on the table and leaned forward. He was fully aware that he was flirting with this stranger, while still, technically being in a, albeit, rickety relationship with Hibiki. However, he couldn’t find the fucks to give. This Iwaizumi Hajime was interesting . . . and hot.

“Oh no, it’s definitely because you’re easy on the eyes. That’s a big part of my whole reason for being here. You look very pretty in candlelight,” Iwaizumi reassured him, grinning. “I also just don’t think that someone as beautiful as you deserves to be stood up.”

Oikawa blinked, pleasantly shocked. Beautiful? Hibiki never called him beautiful. He was always was just “cute,” nothing more. It might be the rush of the compliments talking, but he was beginning to like this Iwaizumi Hajime more and more.

“You know, you’re getting smoother by the second, aren’t you?” Oikawa asked.

“Is it working?” Iwaizumi asked.

Oikawa shrugging, trying to appear indifferent, but he couldn’t help the giddy smile that was overtaking his expression. “Maybe it is.”

“Good.” Iwaizumi appeared very pleased with himself as he looked back down at the menu. “So, what do you want to eat? I’ll treat you to anything you want.”

“Ooh! Watch out, Iwa-chan, you’ll spoil me rotten and it’s only the first date,” Oikawa cooed, giving Iwaizumi a sly wink, and then allowed his gaze to fall back on the picture of a decadent chocolate cake.

“Call me crazy, but you seem worth it,” Iwaizumi replied. “And “Iwa-chan?” Really?” He retaliated Oikawa’s wink with his own, one so easy and made Oikawa’s heart stop. Hibiki was very much a thing of the past now, and all that mattered was the man right in front of Oikawa, this iwaizumi Hajime. He was a total stranger, but obviously kind hearted with perfect arms and a voice that Oikawa would never get tired of hearing. “Pick whatever you want.”

Not Hibiki, that’s for damn sure.

“You know how you can order a slice of the chocolate cake?” Oikawa asked, a teasing grin in his eyes. “What do I have to promise you to get the whole cake so I can eat my rejection away?”

“You don’t have to do a thing,” Iwaizumi said. _Oh, but I really want to, Iwaizumi Hajime. I really do._ “A whole chocolate cake? Consider it yours.” He waved over two of the waiters standing near the cash register, both engaged in what appeared to obvious, heavy flirting. “Guys, can we get a whole chocolate cake?”

“A whole cake? You’ll be fat _and_ short, Iwaizumi,” one laughed, with a more strawberry than blonde hair color “We agreed that each of us can only have one thing in our group. You’re short, I have pink hair, and Matsukawa has his eyebrows—which are very sexy, babe”

“Thanks, babe,” Matsukawa awed.

“No problem, sexy. So, yeah, you don’t get two things.”

“Shut up, Hanamaki!” Iwaizumi hissed.

 

Matsukawa leaned in like he was going to whisper something to Hanamaki, gossip, but then he said, in almost a stage whisper, “He must really think that guy’s cute if he’s—”

“Matsukawa, I swear to god!” Iwaizumi rose out of his seat, like he was threatening them but it was a playful act, nonetheless. Oikawa was certain that Iwaizumi would never hurt a fly. He probably saved all the insects that got into his apartment rather than killing them.

The two waiters scurried into the kitchen for safety, snickering to themselves.

“You three seem close,” Oikawa observed, nodding. “Childhood friends?”

“High school actually. I know how to put up with them by now,” Iwaizumi admitted, sitting back down. He reached out and grabbed one of the spare glasses of water on a tray nearby and took a long swig. “We played volleyball together for all three years and just haven’t gotten rid of each other since.”

“No way! Really?” Oikawa’s eyes lit like a kid at Christmas. It had felt like ages since Oikawa had talked about volleyball with someone who really cared about the sport. Hibiki always got lost in the terms and annoyed whenever Oikawa told and retold the stories of his victories and losses from high school. “I played volleyball too! I was a setter. Not to brag, but I was the best in the prefecture! You?”

“I was the ace!” Iwaizumi responded, proudly. He held up an armed and flexed the muscles there, the action neatly making Oikawa choke not eh water he was drinking. “No defenses could stop my spikes. Did you stop playing?”

“I slowed down, but I never stopped. I could never stop, you know?” Oikawa looked at his hands, immediately able to remember the feeling of a ball springing from his fingertips for an ace to spike. He remembered the stinging high-fives. He remembered playing with people who cared. One time, he tried to include Hibiki, but his boyfriend had only gotten frustrated and walked off the court. But here was someone who did care, Iwaizumi Hajime. “The game is just so exhilarating, right? Like you’re high on caffeine or something!”

“Exactly!” Iwaizumi agreed loudly. He was beaming at Oikawa. “Speaking of caffeine, are you gonna want more coffee with the cake?”

Oikawa giggled, reveling in his happiness. “No, thank you. Anymore and I’ll be doing cartwheels at 3 a.m.” _I’ll keep myself awake just thinking of this “date” with you anyway._

“I take it that you’re flexible?”

“Very.”

Iwaizumi laughed and it was so fucking beautiful but was interrupted by Oikawa’s phone dining to signal that Oikawa had received a new text. He checked the messages and noticed that it was, in fact, from Hibiki. Iwaizumi didn’t say anything as Oikawa replied. He didn’t even read the text, but sent Hibiki a message to not bother coming to the restaurant. Iwaizumi was much more interesting, anyhow.

“Someone important?” Iwaizumi asked, nodding at the phone Oikawa was promptly stuffing his phone back into his jeans pocket. “I can leave if you need me too.” However, he wasn’t making any moves to. In fact, he seemed to lean further back into the booth, making himself much more comfortable, like he had zero intentions of actually leaving anytime soon.

“No, no!” Oikawa smiled, waving a hand to dismiss the notion. He definitely didn’t want Iwaizumi to leave either. “I’m all yours, Iwa-chan.” Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at the nickname, but said nothing. “You still have to spoil me by sharing the cake, remember?” He shuffled in his seat and smiled. “So, I just realized that I know your name but you don’t know mine. I’m—”

“You’re Oikawa Tooru,” Iwaizumi replied. He didn’t even hesitate, like he’d known from long before he’d sat down in front of Oikawa.

“I—Yeah, but how’d you know?” Oikawa asked, compelled caught off guard. His reputation preceded him? That kind of stroked his ego, just a little bit. He sat up little straighter and played with his hair in an attempt to feign bashfulness, when he was feeling more confident than ever.

“You came in and helped my astronomy professor during a lecture on stellar and solar activities one time. I have to say, you really know your stuff when it comes to stars.” Iwaizumi got a very fond look in his eyes as he looked at Oikawa, and Oikawa’s heart melted right then and there. “You were really cool.”

“Aren’t I?” Oikawa asked, with a flourish. “So I take it, even more so now, that it isn’t a coincidence that you wanted to give me company in my loneliness? You’ve been wanting to do this for a while now?” It was a little presumptuous, but Oikawa was nothing if not good at reading people.

“I saw an opportunity and I seized it,” Iwaizumi replied honestly. “I’ll admit, it’s been hard, especially knowing that you do have a boyfriend. You’ve always been just out of reach you know? But your boyfriend isn’t here now, is he?”

“No. No, he isn’t,” Oikawa smiled, a soft sigh of realization, “but you are.”

In a moment of wonderful, comfortable quiet between them, Oikawa wondered to himself, _Is this what is feels like to really, genuinely, fall in love?_

“Hi?” Iwaizumi offered, grinning ridiculously. Hanamaki and Matsukawa walked over with the cake and set it between the two of them, then lurked around nearby to keep an eye on the two of them.

“Hi,” Oikawa giggled. This was good. He really like this.

He grabbed his fork and sliced into the cake. Chocolate cake, chocolate buttercream icing, and raspberry coulis between the layers. Absolute heaven, and he moaned at the taste as he dove in for more.

The rest of the evening passed by in a similar way. With a few instances of fork fights between Oikawa and Iwaizumi for who could claim the raspberries that sat atop the cake.

Talking with Iwaizumi was easier than breathing, so much easier that sometimes he _would_ completely forget to breath and have to pause between words. He had forgotten how wonderful it felt to talk with someone who cared about him, his opinion, and his life. He would listen and nod and sometimes break into a big smile at certain jokes, puns, or Oikawa’s immature disdain for some people in his stories. And Oikawa listened to Iwaizumi in a similar, fascinated fashion. He listened to the rich rumble in every word he spoke, admired how excited Iwaizumi got when he told the story of how he got an autographed poster of the original _Godzilla_ movie, and blushed whenever Iwaizumi caught Oikawa staring.

It was getting late, and soon they would have to part ways. Oikawa would have to go back to his apartment and face Hibiki eventually, but who knows when he would run into Iwaizumi again? He didn’t want to this end. This was all too perfect and Oikawa felt like if he let it slip through his fingers, that he might never be this happy with any other person.

As they left the restaurant, Iwaizumi handed Oikawa a small slip of paper. The receipt but with a few scratches. “Call me?” he asked, just before walking away. Oikawa hadn’t known what to say, a feeling of utter joy overcoming his as he stared at the numbers scratched into the receipt.

Right after Iwaizumi left, walking down the street in the opposite direction Oikawa would be headed soon, Oikawa smiled and copied the number into his phone. He was practically shaking with anticipation as he typed out a message that he hoped didn’t sound like he was wishing for too much, kind of like he was still teasing.

Me: Iwa-chan! \\(>o<) / You didn’t kiss me goodbye!

Iwa-chan❤️: I guess I’ll have to next time?

Oikawa didn’t even bother to make sure that no one was watching when he jumped up and squealed like he had just won the lottery.

Me: (^_−)~☆Ooooh! I can’t wait!

Iwa-chan❤️: Me neither.

Oikawa skipped all the way home, lighter than air. It wasn’t a long walk back to his apartment, and it seemed even faster now with the attractive stranger on his mind. Iwaizumi Hajime. They had only just met but Oikawa could already see the rest of their lives together. He was getting ahead of himself but he didn’t care. Recently, his mind had been plagued by pestering worries. These thoughts, thoughts of Iwaizumi Hajime, were good, made his heart skip a beat, and an involuntary laugh bubble inside him. Iwaizumi had called him beautiful. Iwaizumi liked volleyball. Iwaizumi was smooth. Iwaizumi liked him.

Before he knew it, Oikawa opened the door to his apartment to find Hibiki sitting int he living room and watching TV. Albeit, he did look concerned, like he wasn’t really concentrating on the program. Oikawa leaned against the door as he stared past him, sighing dreamily. He wasn’t even cross with Hibiki anymore, because it didn’t matter.

“Hey, Oikawa, you’re back.” Hibiki stated the obvious as he walked over to greet his boyfriend. He looked like he didn’t really want to, but was doing it anyway. “Are you okay? I was worried when you weren’t home and canceled our dinner plans. I’m sorry I couldn’t make it, but it was running late and we finally found a primary source at—”

Oikawa wasn’t listening. The music in his wars was the sound of Iwaizumi calling him beautiful. It was all that mattered. “Beautiful,” Oikawa murmured dreamily to himself.

“Beautiful?” Hibiki repeated, hesitantly. He looked down at himself and frowned. “Thanks? I feel like I look like a mess, really. We’ve been at the library for—”

“Hibiki, I think I’m in love,” Oikawa still murmured, smiling dazedly ahead. He looked straight through Hibiki like he wasn’t even there.

Still as wary about developments in a relationships as ever, Hibiki took a step back and huffed, his hands clenching into fists. He was even more self-conscious than Oikawa was, mostly staying in a relationship for security rather than care and affection. He took out his frustrations on others and pushed them away. He felt bad doing it, but he wasn’t ready to say the L-word yet.

“Oikawa, I still think that it’s a little early in our relationship to say tha—”

“Oh. No. I’m not in love with _you_ , Hibiki.”

* * * * * *

Iwaizumi walked aimlessly through the streets. Normally, he would make a beeline for home, but for some reason he was more than happy to wander. He did regret not asking Oikawa if he could walk him home. Their time together had been a couple of hours, but it had felt like only minutes, blissful minutes, and left Iwaizumi desperately wanting more time with Oikawa Tooru. He didn’t want to be the reason Oikawa left what could be, for all he knew, a good relationship in nothing more than a rocky stage. He could wait, and he would if he had to. He was patient. He had already been waiting for a good few months now, and had already resigned himself to the fact that he would be more than willing to wait as long as he had to for Oikawa Tooru.

However, he got a giddy feeling that he wouldn’t be waiting for very long. There was something there, between the two of them, something almost tangible. Love at first was something Iwaizumi knew existed. He discovered that it truly existed the minute he saw Oikawa in his astronomy class, giving a short presentation on stars and showing off a detailed model of the different classes of stars. The drive and liveliness expressed in his wide brown eyes and melodious voice were what made Iwaizumi realize: Oh shit, I think I could fall in love with him.

Talking with Oikawa had only strengthened his feelings even more. He was so far gone now, and he knew it.

* * * * * *

Me: (✧∀✧)/ Iwa-chan?

Iwa-chan❤️: Yes, Oikawa?

Me: Iwa-chan! You answered so quickly! Just letting you know that I’m suddenly very available! Friday?

Iwa-chan❤️: I’ll pick you up at 7:00.

Just a little under a week until he could see Iwaizumi Hajime again. Oikawa Tooru had never felt more impatient in his whole life.

* * * * * *

_One date and two weeks later. . ._

“ _With a taste of your lips, I’m on a ride!_ ”

Oikawa was currently singing as loud as he could, grabbing at Iwaizumi’s shoulder and zeroing in so close to his face, almost like they would kiss but then backed away and faced the front again. Even though they were in the car, Oikawa wasn’t hesitating to try and dance his heart out to the song, which, while he was buckled in, looked more like he was wildly thrashing in his seat. At least, he was having a good time, even if they were really late for the movie. Oikawa didn’t need to know that, though. All that mattered was that they were having a good time, together.

They had officially been in that awkward stage of dating where they had gone on a date but weren’t entirely sure what they were yet for less than a month, but Iwaizumi could say that these two weeks had been some of the best weeks of his life. Oikawa was brighter than the sun, like a fresh, summer morning, and just looking at him made Iwaizumi feel content. Holding his hand, tracing small little patterns across his knuckles or his palm, was like home.

He was becoming a bit of a sap, Hanamaki and Matsukawa were giving him grief about it, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

He was happy.

Now, if only he could pluck up the necessary courage to actually kiss Oikawa, then everything would be more than perfect. He’d been daydreaming about it enough, so you’d think that he would’ve made a move earlier. He was nervous, though, afraid that he wasn’t good enough, but he wanted to do this. And today was the day. He though that he might be able to do it in the back of the movie theatre, but that didn’t seem perfect enough. What was perfect was them like this, driving on and one with no real direction and listening to Oikawa sing along with any song that came up on his phone (which he’d promptly plugged into Iwaizumi’s aux cord the minute he’d settled into the truck).

“Ooh! I love this song! Sing with me, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa exclaimed, raising on the volume. It was another pop song, just one Iwaizumi didn’t know this time so he kept driving. Oikawa bounced in his seat as he rolled down the window and started singing to the nearby trucks and cars, the other passengers watching him with amusement. “Iwa-chan, it’s like I’m a pop star! They love me!”

Iwaizumi laughed and pressed on the gas to keep driving forward. He knew they were going to run out of gas eventually, but he kind of hoped that maybe they could get into the outskirts of Tokyo first. He knew a nice hill outside of town where you were given a wonderful of the night sky, and it would be a much better date than a cliché kissing-in-back-of-a-movie-theater date. He just hoped Oikawa would love it.

“ _My walk, my talk, the way I drip! It’s not my fault so please don’t trip!_ ” Oikawa sang, then leaned back in a theatric swooning motion, grabbing the seat adjuster and “falling” with the backing. “ _Don’t hate me ‘cause I’m beautiful! Don’t hate me ‘cause I’m beautiful!_ ”

“Oh, I wish I could take out my phone to record this,” Iwaizumi chuckled, looking at his date for the evening out of the corner of his eye. “You’re absolutely ridiculous.”

“I’m amazing, thank you very much,” Oikawa replied, rising slowly, grinning, as he used the adjuster to make himself up right again, then he turned down the music until it was just a gentle hum in the background. He looked out the window, creasing his brows together in confusion. “This movie theatre is really out of the way, right? They better have some amazing popcorn if they’re making us drive out this far.”

“Actually, I changed our plans,” Iwaizumi admitted. He glanced at Oikawa for any signs of displeasure, but all he saw was Oikawa’s eyes widen in curiosity and his smile grow impossibly wide. He didn’t look upset at all, but more playful.

“I knew it!” Oikawa whispered, with mock-horror as his eyes twinkled. “This is a kidnapping, isn’t it, Iwa-chan? I’m just too beautiful for you to share.”

“You’re right,” Iwaizumi played along. He drummed a quick, nonsensical beat against he steering wheel as he turned onto the next exit. “I’m taking you to my underground bunker where I will hold you captive and we will live happily ever after as the apocalypse destroys the earth.”

“Oh, how romantic!” Oikawa drawled sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He rolled up his window so the sound of rushing air would cease. He shifted onto his side and leaned against the headrest. “Seriously, though, where are we going?”

“How does snacks and stargazing sound?” Iwaizumi offered. His heart beat just a little bit faster than usual. “I hope you like milk bread and KitKats.”

Oikawa perked up, doe brown eyes absolutely shining. “Why, Iwa-chan, that sounds much more romantic than being kidnapped.” He leaned forward and gave Iwaizumi a brief kiss on the cheek, then grinned dopily at the color that tinted Iwaizumi’s ears. “You certainly do know how to treat a guy.”

They continued the drive in a comfortable silence. Nothing really needed to be said. They were both just perfectly content to be in each other’s company. Iwaizumi had been right when he’d suspected that there was something between them. Oikawa hummed to the music, leaning his head against the cool glass of the window, and swayed as he watched the scenery pass by. Iwaizumi took a chance. He let his left hand drop and he waited. Slowly, Oikawa inched his fingers over and lead his hand on top of Iwaizumi’s. Oikawa’s skin was warm and the touch made his fingers tingle with excitement.

“Big step,” Oikawa mused, turning to smirk at Iwaizumi. “We’re up to hand holding now, huh?”

“Disappointed?” Iwaizumi teased.

“No,” Oikawa replied, pulling Iwaizumi’s hand closer so he could trace over his knuckles, with a sated smile. Small touches, but they meant so much to Iwaizumi, and it was equally as wonderful to Oikawa, who was happy to trace the lines of Iwa-chan palm and admire how strong and sure the hand felt. “I like your hands, Iwa-chan. They’re soft, but you have callouses on your fingers. Guitar or . . . ?”

“You guessed it.”

Oikawa gaped at him. “That is hot as _fuck_.”

Iwaizumi smiled. “I’ll play for you tonight, if you like. I brought my guitar.”

“You knew I would find it hot.”

“Actually, I was hoping to impress you with a song or something on a later date, but since you find it so hot, I’ll amuse you today.”

Gradually, the city began to fade away and the lush, green trees filled their vision. Appreciating the change in scenery, Oikawa whistled, low, to himself and smiled. Even still sitting in the truck, Oikawa could already feel it in his skin that the air, the atmosphere, was already so much cleaner, fresher out here. He loved the city, thrived there, but sometimes it was wonderful to just step away from the busy lifestyle of a student and relax in the quiet.

A winter evening, the sun was very quickly dipping into the horizon, painting the sky a flurry of brilliant oranges and pinks. Oikawa loved it. Soon afterwards, it was dark. Iwaizumi pulled the truck off the main road and parked it on the side, right next to tall hill. Iwaizumi grabbed a duffle bag and a few plastic bags filled with snacks and they started up. Oikawa followed him, eyes inclined towards the stars. There were clouds blocking his chances of seeing any constellations, but he didn’t really mind, after all he still had Iwaizumi to keep him company and that thought alone made him giddy.

“Been a while since I was outside the city,” Oikawa commented, jogging to catch up to Iwaizumi.

“I’m sorry it’s cloudy,” Iwaizumi apologized. He held up the bags of candy as they reached the top. The view was still incredible, and Oikawa felt as though he could touch the sky if he simply extended his hand, but he found himself itching to hold Iwaizumi’s hand in his once again. “At least we have snacks.”

Oikawa hummed in reply. Sure, snacks were great, but ever since the end of their first, official date, he had been dying to kiss Iwaizumi. He thought about how perfect this would be, kissing him here on this hill. It would be more perfect if the stars weren’t clouded over but, as long as it was Iwaizumi, Oikawa didn’t really care. Almost as if destiny were trying to hit him over the head with opportunity, the moon peaked out from behind a cloud and the dark around them parted just a little bit.

Oikawa took the opportunity to admire how amazing Iwaizumi looked in moonlight.

“So, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said, as they settled on a blanket Iwaizumi laid out for them. He bounced his knees as he criss-crossed his legs. Iwaizumi handed him a box of blueberry flavored pocky. “What do you believe in?”

“Like . . . religious belief?” Iwaizumi asked hesitantly.

“No, no,” Oikawa dismissed. “I mean, what do you _believe_ in? Like do you believe in the Loch Ness monster, Bigfoot, ghosts, unicorns? The important stuff.”

Iwaizumi laughed. “Ah, well. I’ve never really given it much thought. I guess the Loch Ness monster is pretty awesome, like if it was a dinosaur that had survived into today’s time. Bigfoot could be real, but it’s not nearly as cool as a dinosaur. Everything else seems a little farfetched to me.”

“Well,” Oikawa started, uncrossing his legs and lying back, using his elbows to prop him up.He popped a pocky stick into his mouth and let it hanging from the corner of his mouth like it was a cigarette as he slowly chewed on it. “I believe in aliens.”

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow. “Why am I not surprised? Of course you believe in the little green men from deep space.”

“I don’t think they’re that stereotypical, Iwa-chan. I think they’re probably much like us, humanoid, breathe air. I like to think that if they come to Earth it won’t be because they want to conquer the Earth or whatever, but to help us save the planet, you know?” Oikawa started.

Iwaizumi smiled at his optimism, seeing a shining excitement in Oikawa’s eyes. He pulled the electric lantern out of the duffle bag and placed it just a few inches away from them and turned it on. A soft, yellow glow surrounded them, warm, and he settled down and watched Oikawa talk. It was wonderful to listen to someone so ambitious and idealistic. He wondered if Oikawa was studying to try and discover new life on other planets.

“Help us stop global warming, give us tips on how to harness and store clean energy, and show us how to make our own lightsabers or flying cars and hover boards for the public because let’s face it, phones and their apps are cool but they’re growing less interesting. How awesome would it be, though, to go riding around on a hover board?”

“That would be awesome,” Iwaizumi said, “the advances in technology would be cool, but with that. I don’t want to lose all of this.” He motioned around them, to the trees and the night sky. “I like being outside. I mean, I like the city too and I like technology as much as the next person, but with advancement, possibly alien advancement, what kind of sacrifices would we have to make?”

Oikawa hummed again, in thought. “You’re right, Iwa-chan, but I like to think that the aliens would help us to stop pollution, e-waste, all that jazz and help us save the trees, the rivers, mountains. I have a feeling that the aliens would like to keep other life in the universe alive as much as possible. Maybe it’s lonely in space?” He looked at Iwaizumi. “Sorry about that, I just really like talking about aliens in a nice light. Movies make them seem so scary.”

“No, I agree,” Iwaizumi replied. “So, are you an astronomy major?”

“I’m a theatre major currently,” Oikawa sighed, “because I love the stage, but I also have so many things I want to learn, to do, that it’s just really hard to make up my mind and study just _one_ thing. You?”

“Physical therapy. I know someone people who’ve taken some hits and falls and still haven’t fully recovered or weren’t helped to recover properly because the physicians tending to them just weren’t qualified.”

“Hmm, that happened to me, sort of,” Oikawa noted. “It’s why I didn’t go pro like I wanted to. I was setting the ball from the far end fo the court and crashed into the ground because I couldn’t keep my footing. I went to a doctor and a physical therapist and they said I was fine, so I kept playing. Eventually, my knee gave out on me and I discovered that I’d torn my ACL. It could’ve been something that was easy to fix early on by building muscle but because it was so late, I needed surgery.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Iwaizumi said, shifting so that he wasn’t next to Oikawa now, but facing him to study his face, looking for any signs of lingering regret so he could comfort him. But not comfort him too much, because he didn’t want Oikawa to think that they were that close yet—He wanted to be but—Well, they had only just started dating! Don’t people usually take their time about this?

Oikawa shrugged “Eh, you know what they say. One door closes and another one opens. I discovered that I had a knack for science, that I can act and sing. I found out that I’m not so good at painting. I found out that I could write a book. There’s so many things I can do and accomplish.”

“But figuring it out is,” Iwaizumi started.

“The hardest part, yeah,” Oikawa finished. Iwaizumi understood the struggle all too well. “I want to write, and come up with some amazing fantasy story, but I want to be an actor, a voice actor, but I also want be an astronomer.” He suddenly felt a huge weight of self-consciousness settle in his stomach. “I’m sorry, Iwa-chan, I’ve really only been talk about myself. Not that good of a date, am I?”

Iwaizumi didn’t really know what came over him but he leaned forward and Oikawa didn’t stop him, in fact, he smiled at their sudden proximity, like he had been yearning for this. He pressed his lips against Oikawa’s and melted at the touch. Soft and warm, sweet like the milk bread he’d been munching on. It wasn’t the dramatic movie kisses filled with passion and undying want, because it was so much nicer than that. It was comfortable, like puzzle pieces falling into place, like it was obvious that they fit, belonged, together.

“That was nice,” Oikawa smiled, breathlessly. He almost seemed to lean up to Iwaizumi for more. “Been wanting to do that for a while now, Iwa-chan?”

“Oh, definitely,” Iwaizumi answered, his lips quirking up and into a small smirk. “I had the thought after we first met, and haven’t stopped thinking about it since.”

“Good.” Oikawa smirked and gently grabbed at Iwaizumi’s shirt to pull him closer until their noses were mouth touching, their breaths mingling. Just a little closer and then they would be kissing again . . . “Because I’ve been wanting you to kiss you for a while now too, Iwa-chan.”

* * * * * *

_Many of kisses and lots of dates later . . ._

Iwaizumi played Oikawa songs to make him smile or to make him laugh. Oikawa would lay back and admire how effortlessly his boyfriend was able to make music. Sometimes Iwaizumi would play music over the phone until Oikawa fell sleep. He always seemed to know what he needed to play to fit Oikawa’s mood, a joyful tune or a ballad. Matsukawa and Hanamaki called him a mind reader, but, in reality, Iwaizumi was just able to read Oikawa like a book, knew when he was stressed and tired, lonely when they couldn’t spend time together, or over the moon when they were sitting together and just talking (more than occasionally making out).

He never sang, though. He left that to Oikawa. Because Oikawa often sang loud and over the radio, everyone liked to tease him that he couldn’t sing or was tone deaf, but Iwaizumi was lucky enough to be one of the very few to hear Oikawa sing to himself, a beautiful harmonious voice. Sometimes he sang loud and unrestrained, letting his voice fill the entire room so he belted out a note from some musical he listened to off Youtube, or sometimes it was soft and barely audible, almost like a lullaby. Iwaizumi loved it when he sang.

Iwaizumi loved to go outside, to run a couple miles every day to get in a good leg workout, and he was pleasantly surprised to find that Oikawa wanted to join him. However, he was convinced it was because Oikawa just really liked to ogle his arms in a sleeveless shirt or when he just wasn’t wearing a shirt in general (just because he liked it when Oikawa only had eyes for him.) He wasn’t complaining, though, not one bit. Especially because he loved Oikawa’s running shorts. They were exactly the right length to show off how long and taut his legs were.

They didn’t live together yet, but they might as well have, considering how much time they spent at one another’s apartments. Oikawa had been hinting at the idea that they should move in together, but Iwaizumi hinted back the they should wait until they were done with university.

Normally, something like that would’ve sent worries through Oikawa’s brain, but he knew that Iwaizumi was simply being cautious, as he often was. So, instead of worrying, Oikawa spent all the time he could at Iwaizumi’s apartment, even when his boyfriend. He imagined how they would share the wall space, how they would divide up the closet and dresser. A little things. Domestic thoughts, but every single one of them sent a flurry of excitement down his spine.

When he’d dated Hibiki, he never would’ve imagined sharing a living space with him, but with Iwaizumi he kept thinking about how they’re weren’t living together already. Oh well . . . Oikawa could learn to curb his impatience. Relationships were a two way street, so even though was more than ready to start waking up to Iwaizumi every day, he needed to wait until _Iwaizumi_ also thought they were ready.

So, they played volleyball and he waited.

Oikawa was amazed at how well they played together. Sure, it was fun when they were able to gather their friends for a set or two, but nothing compared to when it was only him and Iwaizumi. It was like the two of them were on the same wavelength, able to read each other’s thoughts for split second reactions. Oikawa valued and treasured every second they played together because it was so uplifting to feel that connected to someone. Oikawa and Iwaizumi fit together in a way they didn’t they ever would with someone, they clicked and belonged.

Much like today, after about an hour of serving and spiking, they would lay together on the court, letting the polished wood floor cool their heated skins, and they would talk.

“Imagine what we could’ve accomplished if we’d met when we were in middle school or high school,” Oikawa began, chucking to himself. “We might’ve gone to Nationals every year. Surprise everyone our third year by kissing on court immediately after our win.”

“We would’ve been amazing,” Iwaizumi agreed, smiling. “With your sets, I would’ve been able to break through every goddamn defense.”

“You mean you didn’t?”

“No set has ever felt so good in my hands as yours do, Tooru. You’re a prodigy, aren’t you?”

Oikawa shook his head, reaching over and carding his fingers through Iwaizumi’s hair absentmindedly. “I just trained hard, too hard. It was probably why my knee gave out so easily. I’m good because I worked, bled, and sweat for this game.” Oikawa’s tone changed, My _oh-so adorable_ _kouhai_ on the other hand, Kageyama Tobio, he was a prodigy.”

“Bet he couldn’t overshadow you, though,” Iwaizumi said, so certain.

Oikawa huffed. “No, he didn’t. I was always the setter every game. They did put me in charge of training him, but it was still so annoying to have to train someone I knew would always be better than me, no matter how hard I tried.”

“You’re perfect,” Iwaizumi said. “No one will ever be better than you in my eyes.”

“And that’s all that matters to me,” Oikawa replied, smirking.

He rolled over so he was partially resting on Iwaizumi’s chest, leaned down, and kissed him. Their mouths slid together so easily, and they hummed into the kiss, smiling. Iwaizumi was also so warm, welcoming and secure. He knew if he let himself, that he could spend hours kissing Iwaizumi, trailing his fingers over every muscle as if he hadn’t already memorized and traced dips and taut lines on his boyfriend’s back and chest.

Oikawa let out a soft whine, almost a plea, and lolled his head to the side as Iwaizumi started kissing a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses down his neck. “Iwa-chan,” he whimpered, “here? Really?” He chuckled as Iwaizumi only hummed in response, a slight chuckle, and still kissed. “Not that I mind, but anyone could walk in, you know? ”

He could feel Iwaizumi grin wolfishly against his neck. “Well, it’s late and I know the showers here are still open—”

“Then what are we waiting for?” Oikawa cut him off standing. He dragged his boyfriend up and onto his feet and then started pulling him towards the back of the gym. He had that gain his eyes that Iwaizumi only knew too well now, that when Oikawa wanted something, like he craved Iwaizumi, he wouldn’t stop until he got it.

Iwaizumi wasn’t any different, though, and it was another reason they fit together so well.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this!
> 
> I'm idontevenlogic on twitter and Tumblr if you wanna be friends (pls be my friend I'm v small and)


End file.
